Game Updates
2012/03/20 Version 1.7.3 reached Player Observation *Hero level 10 is not anymore the last level! *Needed XP for Hero level changed! *Magic Temple (Castle World): Skin color of the roof changed from violet into red. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Stable (Castle World): Skin color of the roof changed from brown into red. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Magic Library (Castle World): Skin color of the roof changed from blue into violet. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Red-Shingled House (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from brown into red. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Gold Mine (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from blue into green. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Crystal Mine (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from blue into dark blue. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *Shooter Range (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from green into light blue. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) *New Footman and Plate in arena and castle. 2012/03/14 Market Patch Notes Joint alliance with assistant attack, strengthen your fighting force exponentially! Friend coalition with multi defence, make your castle impregnable! Here comes the domineering debut of fort city, double hero double dreams! The latest version has mixed up with new elements of fort city, alliance attack and multi-defence on the basis of the game originals, adding increasingly strategic and tactical war experience. Player Observation *Enemy Hero HP can now be seen during Battles as a Bar above his head. *More "slices" added to the Wheel of Mojo, now 15 slices. *Minor layout and display changes. *Hero HP bar now has numbers. *New Building: Portal added, Cost: 500,000 Gold and 100,000 Crystal. It's available at level 24. It allows you to enter the Snow World, creating a new Hero and a new Empire that is linked to your existing Empire. Your friends can access the new Empire to "help" you by clicking on the Portal in your old land. **You can transport resources from your castle to the fort, but for an 80% transfer fee. For example, if you want to send your fort 100 gold you need to transfer 500 gold from your castle. *The Avatar face of the girl with blue hair changed. Now she have a lovebite at her cheek. *Time clock in battle added. You have now 5 minutes till the battle is over. *New daily quests added: Firefighter, Goalkeeper, Regional King and Resource Guardian. 2012/02/24 Market Patch Notes Player Observation *Player Castle Level raised from 30 to 35. *New Red Shingled House available at level 32 and level 35. 2012/01/20 Market Patch Notes *Better tutorial *Add daily tips *Tune UI *Bugs fix Player Observation *Tune UI = Added button to "Hide detailed address" which just hides the location listed. *Added a "Daily Upkeep" for troops. This is viewed in the "Check" option of the castle. *Checking the Lottery/Casino building now allows you to see who has helped you with your "Friends Chest". *Checking all buildings now shows their description or current activity. *Increase friend list cap to 50 (+1 if you count Old Camel) Category:patches Category:New Version Category:Updates